Mess
by AzureRoseX
Summary: A boy finds himself stuck in Minecraft, but what is not known is that there are others that have been transported here too. Who and how started the mess that is currently going on? Will the people be able to fix this mess? Oneshot.


**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

Waking up with a headache is easy, especially if you're like me. However, this time though, I found myself in a place where the world was cubic. It seemed like I was in a game where the land was blocks, and everything was cubes. Then, I realized that I was stuck in Minecraftia, and that this was not a dream. Looking back at my experiences in Minecraft, I punched down a few trees, and got some wood and food. How I say it, easy to say then to do, at the very least. I made a pickaxe with a workbench I made and a few sticks, which I also made. I took the workbench and I roamed around for a mountain biome so I wouldn't have to dig underground. I found a cave and I mined some cobblestone so I could make a full set of tools, excluding the hoe, since I wouldn't have to farm in the near future. I went underground and I got lucky by finding some iron ore, in the quantities between 12 and 15. After looking for a while, I went back to the surface, as it was starting to get dark. I mined a hole in the wall and expanded it a bit. I made a furnace, two chests and a bed (I forgot to mention that I killed a few sheep, at around 3 of them). I fell asleep in hopes of being able to get some armor and some diamonds.

The next morning, I found myself waking up quite early as I dug out the cobblestone blocks I had placed. I brought all of my stuff with me, and I chopped down a few more trees for saplings and wood, also apples. I needed apples now so I could get some golden apples later on. Luck was on my side again as I found a fairly large village with two blacksmiths containing iron armor and five diamonds, along with some food (I feel so lucky). I set up base at the top floor of the church, and I looked at the surroundings around me, but I was surprised when I noticed a girl running from a pack of creepers, in around 3 or 4. I took out my bow (traded it for some wheat, which was easy to find), and I shot the creepers, which followed with her looking up at me. I jumped down the ladder, and I went to the girl, as the villagers brought her in to heal her. I took her to the top floor of the church again as I set her in my bed. I gave her some water from a bucket and an apple, as night came early. I fell asleep by the wall, and I had a dream of the girl that I would never forget. She was a survivor, and I knew that.

The next morning, I woke up as my back ached, and I decided to start expanding my 3x3 room. I only had three blocks to walk on, since the other five were taken by chests, furnaces, crafting tables and the bed. I changed it in to a fairly large 9x7 platform out of dirt. It wasn't the best platform, as one would say, but it would do for the time being. I then found the girl waking up to my face, and I smiled as I waved good morning to her. She was shocked and she asked me, "Who are you? Why am I here?" I thought of an answer to that question, and then I replied, "My name is Zoey. What is your name?" She wondered for a minute and replied, "My name is Ayumi, Ayumi Shinozaki." I realized that I had heard that name before and I asked her, "Who are your friends? Can you name one of them?" She thought back for a minute before replying back, "Naomi Nakashima," I realized that this was the girl from Corpse Party. I told her, "People made a game about your story. Three games were made, one by one." She was surprised for a while before replying, "How do we start surviving here? However, I'm sure that the other 8 are around here." We knew we had to start looking for the others, but somehow her name rang a bell in my head, in something other than the games.

**[NAOMI'S P.O.V]**

For us, having headaches were rare, but one came this time when we fell onto something. I woke up, and found myself face-to-face with the ground, but this one was cubic and all. I remembered what had happened before I had the goddamned headache. I was playing some new game I just got, with the other eight, as part of a sort of game fiesta after the cultural festival before leaving, but a figure then appeared and threw us into a portal. I looked up and I found myself in the same surroundings as the game I played, and then I noticed the others, unconscious. I woke them up one by one, and I noticed that Ayumi was missing, and it was just the eight of us. We decided to look around to see if we could find Ayumi, and maybe another person, if so. After looking for a while, and getting some basics from Satoshi, we were able to get some basic supplies for a bit of travelling. Looking around seemed easy, but we had limited food, so we had to share it among each of us. After looking for a while (even more), we found ourselves staring at a small village, but with a giant platform of dirt on the cobblestone church. Somehow, Ms. Yui was able to notice Ayumi sitting on the edge of the platform of dirt, looking then noticing us and waving to us. We made it to the church, and we went up the ladder to find a few beds on the dirt platform, and there were chests, like a normal platform. However, there were 10 beds this time, which seemed weird for us, as there were only nine people. Ayumi told us, "I met a person who had found himself here, like us, who goes by the name of Zoey." The name rang a bell in us, but we did not know who he was. Then, all of a sudden, a boy by the age of 16 or so, came up the ladder and saw us, and then he told us, "Hi and nice to meet you. My name is Zoey, Zoey Zeffrey." The name sparked something in my head and I asked him, "You mean our former classmate?"

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

I was surprised at the question, and I realized that it was true. I was their former classmate. However, what was strange was how Seiko and the others were all alive. I remember going to Heavenly Host with them. I remember the charm. I remember suffocation, superhuman speeds, jumps and trash. They were dead all the while, weren't they? However, before I spoke, I realized that somebody must have revived them, in this case possibly Ayumi. I smiled and I proceeded to start jumping down and go into the mine, with everybody else excluding Ayumi surprised. They opened the chests right before I jumped, got something to dig or mine with, and they went down the stairs and went down the mine. Going down the mine very quickly, we were able to clear out A LOT of area, and we finished it in no time. We got ourselves a lot of resources, and we threw them into the chest. Just then, night started to rise. We fell asleep, and I hoped that there were more survivors. Life wasn't going to be the ten of us, wasn't it?


End file.
